HATE OR LOVE
by AedaSha
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho dipakasa menikah karena wasiat dari kakek mereka. Heechul sangat menginginkan cucu dari Yunjae. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau hamil. Apalagi selam 3 bulan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah tidur sekamar. Alasannya Jaejoong sangat membenci Jung Yunho. YUNJAE/SICHUL/SG
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : HATE OR LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast : YUNAE, SICHUL

Genre : family, romance (pokoknya genrenya campur-campur)

Warning :SG buat para uke

CHAPTER 1

Yunho bergegas ketika mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Hari sudah menunjukka pukul 11.15 malam.

"Jaejoong…." Kaget Yunho ketika melihat istrinya yang sedang mabuk digandeng oleh Yoochun sahabatnya.

"apa yang terjadi Chun?" Yunho mengambil Jaejoong dari gandengan Yoochun.

"aku tidak tahu Hyung. Tadi aku pergi ke klub Mirotic dan menemukan Jaejoong marah-marah dengan seorang namja. Terus dia banyak minum sampai mabuk. Aku sudah mencoba menghentikannya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi istrimu sangat keras kepala Hyung"

"hah.. terima kasih Yoochun-a sudah mengantarnya pulang"

"sama-sama Hyung. mm.. sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang Hyung, hari sudah malam"

"baiklah… hati-hati Chun."

Yunho membawa jaejoong kedalam apartemennya menuju kamar mereka dengan kesuasaha Karena Jaejoong mulai meracau.

"lepaskan aku Jung,hik.. aku hik.. bisa jalan sendiri" tapi baru selangkah jalan dia mulai oleng untung Yunho cepat menangkap pingganya.

"kau mabuk Jae."

"LEPASKAN AKU. INI HIK.. SEMUA SALAHMU. KENAPA AKU HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN MU. KENAPA? Kenapa?" suara Jajeoong yang tadinya tinggi umulai melemah. Jaejoong pun terduduk dilantai Apartemennya sambil menangis. Yunho yang melihanya hanya diam.

"kau tahu? Akau membenci hidupku. Apalagi sejak menikah denganmu."

"jae…" yunho mencoba menenagkan Jaejoong

"gara-gara kau, aku putus dengan Hyunjoong. Kau tau kenapa? Karena dia tahu aku sudah menikah. DAN ITU SEMUA SALAHMU. Umma sama Appa juga tidak mengerti aku. Bahkan orang yang sudah matipun bisa mangatur hiduku. Sungguh tragis hidupku."

"sebaiknya kau istirahat". Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho mengagnkat Jaejoong dengan bridal style. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak menolak. Mungkin tenaganya sudah habis

Sampai diakamar Jaejoong membaringkan di ranjang. Yunho melihat wajah istrinya. Jaejoong sangat cantik dimata Yunho. Bagaiman tidak, Jaejoong memilki kulit putih, doe eyes yang setiap meanatpnya, Yunho merasa tertarik untuk jatuh cinta lebih dalam kepada istrinya. Biarpun istrinya tidak tahu bahwa dia sangat mencitai Jaejoong. Jangan lupa bibir merah penuh yang sangat menggoda. Kalu Yunho mau dia akan langsung menerjang Jaejoong. Tapi dia sadar, cinta bukan hanya sekedar nafsu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menikah selama 3 bulan. Tapi mereka belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hubungan suami istri. Alasannya karena Jaejoong tidak mencintainya. Dan pernikahan terjadi bukan keinginannya. Yunho hanya sabar atas semua pelakuan Jaejoong kepadanya. Bahkan Yunho juga tahu Jaejoong memiliki kekasih, tapi dia tidak pernah melarang Jaejoong, selain itu hobi Jaejoong yang suka keluar malam Yunho juga tidak melarang. Yunho hanya memantau Jaejoong dari jauh.

Yunho membuka perlahan baju kaos dan celana jins Jaejoong dengan menggati piyama. Jaejoong sangat suka style kaos sedikit longgar dipadukan jins ketat. Jaejoong tidak suka memaki dress seperti Yoeja pada umumnya. Karena menuurtnnya memakai dress tidak bebas. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menguji iman Yunho. Bagaimana tidak dia melihat tubuh istrinya yang sangat mulus. Kalu dia tidak sabar, dia pasti sudah meniduri istrinya. Sebenarnya sah-sah saja karena Jaejoong istrinya. Tapi Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong semakin membencinya karena hal ini.

Setelah selesai Yunho pergi keluar kamar menuju pergi kamar sebelahnya. Ya selama ini mereka tidak tidur seranjang kareana Jaejoong tidak mau seranjang dengan Yunho.

**FLASBACK ON**

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Seorang yoeja memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah mewah secara diam-diam. Dirasa aman dia mencoba membuka pintu rumah dan melangkah masuk. Suasana gelap dan senyap. Mungkin penghuni rumah suadah tidur fikir yoeja itu. Kini dia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya. Ada perasaan lega ketika akan memasuki kamarnya. Ketika memsauki kamarnya, dia mencoba menghidupkan stok kontak, karena suasana kamar dalam keadaan gelap. Setelah berhasil diapun berbalik dan..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya kaget. Ternyata di depannya kini ada seorang Yoeja yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahunan berdiri di depannya.

"yak.. diam. Kau ingin membengunkan semua penghuni di rumah ini Hah…" kesal yoeja paruh baya tadi

"ehhh… umma. Mmm.. apa yang umma lakukan malam-malam di kamarku? umma seperti setan muncul tiba-tiba"

"beraninya kau mengatakan Umma setan? Yang harusnya betanya itu Umma. Dari mana saja kau, jam segini baru pulang Hah.. umma sudah katakana Kamu itu perempuan, apa pantas anak permpuan perawan pulang jam 2 pagi" tanya sang Umma kesal melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"umma seperti tidak tahu anak jaman sekarang. Lagi pula kan Umma juga pernah muda. Hah…. sudah ya Umma, aku ngantuk. Selamat tidur Umma.." tanpa rasa bersalah yoeja yang bernama Jaejoong tadi mengecup pipi Heechul yaitu Ummanya dan langsung berbaring di ranjangnya dan tidur, lebih tepat pura-pura tidur.

"YAK… Umma belum selesai bicara, Aish… anak ini. Ingat besok Appa mau bicara padamu, tidak ada alasan untuk menghindar." Ucap Heechul dan beranjak keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"hah… apalagi ini?... kenapa hiduku tidak pernah tenang" gerutu Jaejoong

-AedaSha-

Choi Jaejoong adalah anak pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul dari keluarga terpandang di Korea. tapi Jaejoong memilki hidup yang bertentangan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong lebih suka hidup bebas. Diumurnya yang ke 19 tahun semakin banyak ulah yang dia buat, sehingga orang tuanya hampir menyerah untuk menangani Jaejoong. Jaejoong suka pergi ke klub dan sering membolos kuliah.

-AedaSha-

"mau kemana nona Choi?" tanya Choi Siwon. Namja yang berperawakan tinggi, berwibawa dan tampan biarpun usianya tidak muda lagi yang merupakan Appa dari Jaejoong"

"mmm…. Tentu saja aku mau kuliah Appa"

"kuliah? Sejak kapan kau rajin kuliah hah? jangan coba-coba menghindari Appa dan juga Appa dengar dari Umma kau pulang jam 2 tadi malam?"

"ah… itu.. tadi malam temanku ada pesta ulang tahun Appa."

"mana ada pesta ulang tahun sampai jam 2 pagi. Jangan membohongi Appa lagi. Appa sudah bosan dengan semua alasanmu. Dan kau tahu? Pihak kampus sudah memberi tahu Appa tentang kelakuanmu di kampus. Sering bolos, kalupun masuk kau sering tidur. Kau mau membuat Appa malu Hah…?"

"itu…. Mm…"

"sudahlah Appa tidak akan meminta penjelasan darimu. Appa sudah bosan dengan alasan-alasan anehmu. Baiklah Appa mau langsung ke inti pembicaraan kita. Dengar baik-baik. Appa akan menikahkanmu dengan seorang namja pilihan Harabojie."

"APAAAAAAA, Apa yang Appa lakukan? Jangan bercanda? Ini masih pagi Appa. Ummaa.." Jaejoong kaget dan berharap Ummanya memebelanya

"siapa yang bercanda. Kau akan Appa nikahkan dengan seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho. Dan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakn seminggu lagi, jadi besiap-siaplah"

"ihh.. Appa tega. Appa umurku masih 19 tahun dan..dan aku juga masih kuliah. Lagi pula ini bukan zaman dijodih-jodohkan lagi. Pokoknya aku tidak mau"

"kau tidak bisa menolak, karena itu salah satu wasiat dari Haraboejimu sebelum meninggal."

"tapi Haraboejikan sudah meninggal. Jadi perjodohan ini tidak perlu dilakukan. Lagi pula Haraboeji juga tidak akan tahu aku menikah atau tidak.. yakan Umma" jaejoong masih berharap Ummanya akan membelanya."

"sudahlah Jonggie, lebih baik kau turutu semua apa kata Appamu" ucap Heechul enteng

"umma… kenapa Umma juga menyetujuinya. Semuanya tidak ada yang mengerti aku" Jaejoong berlari keluar rumahnya.

"hah.. anak itu. Chuliee, apa yang kita lakukan benar?"

"aku selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu. Aku juga yakin pilihan Appa untuk cucunya juga tidak salah."

"ya aku juga berharap seperti itu. Semoga Yunho bisa menghadapi anak kita"

Dan seminggu kemudian pernikahan itu terjadi. Pernikahna diaalkuakn secara tertutup. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui pernikahan ini.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yunho seorang yatim piatu dan dari keluarga sederhana. Tapi dia sangat cerdas. Dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya diumur 22 tahun. Sekarang diumur 23 dia menikah dan juga bekerja di perusahaan mertuanya. Siwon sangat kagum dengan prestasi Yunho. Selain itu Siwon yakin Yunho dapat menjaga Jaejoong. Ya.. sebenarnyaa Kakek Choi dan Kakek Junglah yang membuat perjodohan ini. Merka bersahabat, sehingga mereka ingin cucu-cucu mereka berjodoh dan dituangkan dalam surat wasiat kakek Choi. Tapi mereka tidak dapat melihat cucu-cucunya berstau, karena mereka sudah tiada.

-AedaSha-

Sichul bekunjung ke Apatermen Yunjae. Mereka kini berda di ruang tengah sabil bersantai.

"jonggie kapan Umma menimang cucu?" tanya Heechul

UHUKK.. Jajeoong dan Yunho terkejut dengan pertanyaan Heechul

"apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Umma. Ada apa dengan Kalian?"

"eh.. bukan begitu Umma. Jonggie rasa itu terlalu cepat membahas cucu."

"cepat bagaimana? Ini sudah 3 bulan. Bahkan ada anak teman Umma, baru sebulan menikah tapi sudah isi."

"tapikan jonggie masih kuliah, masa kuliah dengan perut besar. Ih… itu memalukan"

"kau bisa cuti, atau sekalian berhenti kuliah saja. Umma juga tidak yakin apa kau bisa menyelesaikan kuliamu" ucap Heechul enteng

"UMMA.. "

"pokonya Umma mau cucu."

"bagaimana? kalian bulan madu ke Jeju. Sekarang jonggie sedang libur semester kan? Ini saat yang tepat." Ucap siwon

"tapi bagaimana pekerjaanku Appa" tanya Yunho

"masalah pekerjaan biar Appa yang mengatur"

"baiklah besok kalian berangkat. Appa sudah memasan tiket kalian berdua. Jadi kalian hanya perlu siap-siap dan pergi"

"MWOOO" "Kenapa secepat ini. Atau ini sudah rencana Umma dan Appa?" tanya Jaejoong

"kalau iya kenapa? lebih cepat,lebuh baik bukan?"

"Hahh" hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Yunjae

-AedaSha-

Kini Yunjae tiba di salah satu hotel jeji. Selama perjalanan semua mata memperhatikan mereka. Jaejoong kini memakai kemeja putih yang dimasukkan kedalam jelana jins hitamnya dan rambut hitam sebahunya dia ikat asal dan membiarkan poninya menjuntai. Simple tapi sexy. Sedangkan Yunho memakai celana pendek dipadukan dengan kaos hitam dan memakai topi. Simple tapi keren. Yunho ingin rasanya mencolok mata orang-orang yang meilhat istrinya dengan mesum. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya cuek.

Kini mereka sampai di kamar hotel

"Jae, kita ke pantau yuk, cuaca sore ini sangat cerah dan sambil melihat matahari tenggelam" ajak Yunho

"tidak aku lelah, aku mau tidur. Kalu kau mau pergi, pergi sendiri saja."jawab jaejoong yang sudah berbaring di kasur.

"baikalah… apa kauingin memesan makanan?"

"terserah kau saja" jawab Jaejoong sambil menjemput alam mimpinya.

Jaejoong terbangun pukul 6.15 sore.

"kemana si Jung pabo itu, apa belum kembali?ah.. Lapar" Jaejoong mencari makana di kamarnya tapi tidak ditemukan. Jaejoong melihat koper Yunho terbuka dan menemukan botol berisi cairan. Jejoong fikir itu minuman biasa.

"aku minum saja… lumayanlah…."setelah mimnum Jaejoongpun bergegas mandi Jaejoong merasa badanya panas

"kenapa panas ya?, padahal aku baru selesai mandi. Tiba-tiba Yunho masuk.

"eh.. kau sudah bangun. Ini aku bawakan makan, kau pasti lapar" Yunho menaruh makanan di meja dekat ranjang. lalu melihat Jaejoong kembali

"kau kenapa Jae…" Yunho melihat Jaejoong gelisah

"ah,..aku tidak tau ah,,," Jaejoong mulai mendesah, tiba-tiba membuka bajunya. Yunho yang melihatnya kaget.

"YAK..apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa membuka baju" sebenarnya Yunho sedang menahan hasratnya melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang kini hanya memaki pakaian dalam saja. Sadar atau tidak Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho. Yunho yang kaget langsung terjungkal, dan untungnnya jatuhnya masih di kasur. Jaejoong yang diatas badan Yunho mulai meraba-raba badan Yunho.

"Ja.. jae.. apa yan…ng ka…kau lakukan " Yunho menahan untuk tidak mendesah ketika Bibir Jaejoong mulai bermain diarea lehernya.

"yunnieee…ah.. Aku ingin dirimu." Ucap Jaejoong

"kau yakin" tanya Yunho. Yunho merasa Jajeoong mengngguk. Yunho menyeringai. baiklah pertempuran akan dimulai. Yunho langsung berbalik dan kini posisi Jaejoong yang di bawah dan Yunho yang di atas. Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah .

"PALLI Yunnieee.. ayo lakukan ahh.. aku tidak tahan lagi"

"sabar Boo, aku akan memuaskanmua."

NC SKIP ( aku ga bisa buat NC. Takut dosa juga. Ntar lagi mau puasa he..he… maaf ya reader)

-AedaSha-

"enghh.." Jaejoong terbangun dan mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi dia merasa berat dibagian perutnya dan..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Jaejoong ketika dia tahu Yunho memeluk perutnya. Dan yang membuat semakin shok ketika dia membuka selimutnya, dia tidak memaki apapun. Yunho terbangun dengar teriaakn Jaejoong.

"kenapa berteiak Boo, aku masih ngantuk" ucap Yunho ketika membuka matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM JUNG… YAK.. KENAPA KAU JUGA TIDAK PAKAI BAJU AH… KAU…"teriak Jaejoong. Kini Jaejoong sudah duduk sambil membukus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"aishh.. ini masih pagi. Jangn berteriak."

"CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG?" kesal Jaejoong

"baiklah, mungkin kau lupa akan aku ingatkan. Mm.. apa bagian bawah tubuhmu sakit atau nyeri mungkin?"

"hah..?" jaejoong bingung, tapi dia mncoba mersakannya. Hah.. benar ada.. sedikit nyeri apalagi ketika bergerak. "jangan-jangan…."

"YAK… KAU SUDAH MEMPERKOSAKU HAH… DASAR BRENGSEK…DASAR BERUANG MESUM… AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG.."terik Jaejoong sambil memukul Yunho. Tanpa sadar selimutnya sudah melorot hingga sepinggang. Yunho hanya melindungi dirinya dari gajah yang mengamuk.

"ampun Bo.. itu bukan salahku, bu..bukankah kau yang memintanya?" ucap Yunho

"APA?...JANGAN SEMBARNGAN BICARA JUNG, MANA MUNGKIN AKU YANG MEMINTANYA..AKU MEMBENCIMU.." yunho yang sudah tidak tahan serangan Jaejoong lansung menangkap tangan Jaejoong kuat sehinnga Jaejoong berhenti memukulnya.

"dengar baik-baik. Kau yang memintanya. Lagipula ini tidak salah. Kita sudah menikah dan tidak ada istilah suami memeperkosa istrinya sendiri" ucap yunho tegas. Jaejoong memelas dan memikirkan kejadian semalam, mulai dari keberengkatan, sampai kamar hotel, tidur , bangun,minum…dan

"AKH… BAGAIMANA INI…" Yunho yang dari tadi menikmati pemandangan dari tubuh indah istrinya terkejut kembali. Istrinya ini sangat hobi berteriak. Dan Jaejong baru sadar selimutnya sudah melorot

"YAK… APA YANG KAU LIHAT JUNG? DASAR MESUM.."jaejoong dengan cepat menaiki selimutnya.

"apa kau sudah mengingatnya Boo?" goda Yunho

"boo.. apa itu. Namaku Choi Jaejoong. Kau lupa hah.."

"itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Kau juga memanggilku Yunnie semalam"

"APA? MENJIJIKKAN." Jaejoong terdiam seasat lalu bertanya kepada Yunho. "Mm.. Jung be.. berrapa kali kau mealakukannya semalam" tanya Jaejoong ragu

"itu… berapa ya… ahh aku tidak ingat. Habisnya kau tidak puas-puas. Bahkan aku sudah kelelahan kau masih meminta. Kau benar-benar kuat Boo" jaejoong kaget mendengarnya. Apa sebegitu brutalnya ia tadi malam. Tanpa sadar dia mengangis "Hiks.." Yunho yang melihatnya panic

"kenapa menangis. Hey.."

"hiks.. a..apa aku akan hamil. HUWEEEEEE AKU TIDAK MAU HAMIL…. UMMAAAAA"

"boo… sudah jangan menangis. Kalaupun kau hamil, bukankah itu bagus. Berati keinginan Umma Appa menimang cucu terkabul."

"AKU TUDAK MAU HAMIL… APALAGI KALAU MENGNDUNG ANAKMU JUNG… HUWAAAA.. AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG… KALALU SAMPAI AKU HAMIL AKAN KUBUNUH KAU…HIKS..HIKS… kalau aku hamil aku akan gendut, dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi dan..dan aku tidak akan cantik lagi HWAAA." yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Betapa lucu dan polosnya istrinya ini.

"kalaupun kau gendut, aku akan tetap mencitaimu Boo" ucap Yunho pelan

"Hah..apa yang kau katakan?"

"ah.. eh. Ti..tidak. sebaiknya kau mandi. Ini sudah jam 10. Kau pasti lapar. Kita akan cari makan"

"baiklah badanku juga sangat lengket dan lapar… TAPI INGAT JUNG URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI.." sampai di kamar mandi, Jaejoong teringat perkataan Yunho tadi. Bahwa dia mencintai Jaejoong. "apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Jung pabo itu. Hah sudahlah.. aish.. sial kau Jung, badanku sakit semua"

Sambil menunggu Jaejoong selesai mandi dia berniat membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan. Yunho melihat kopernya yang terbuka. Dan dia baru sadar botol yang diberi Chullie Umma tidak ada. Yunho panic dan menemukan botolya dekat ranjang, tapi tidak ada isinya lagi.

"jangan-jangan.. Jaejoong yang meminumnya. Pantas saja dia sangat kuat".awalnya minuman itu dtujukan untuk Yunho oleh heechul. Tapi Yunho berfikir minuman itu tidak dibutuhkan karena dia tau selama di Jeju tidak akan terjadi apapun. Selain itu yunho berencana akan membuang minuman itu. Tapi siapa sangka justru dari minumain itulah Yunho dapat memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya. "Hmm.. ternyata ide Umma tidak buruk, untung aku lupa membuangnya. Kalau sempat dibuang mungkin liburan Jeju tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagiku"

-AedaSha-

Malam ini malam kedua di pulau Jeju dan besok akan pulang. Jaejoong mengingnkan pulang dari awal. Dia merasa frustasi setiap kali memasuki kamar hotel dan harus mengingat kejadian semalam. Kini Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang duduk diatas ranjang.

"Boo, apa kau yakin kita akan pulang besok? Nanti kaalu Umma bertanya kenapa pulang cepat bagaimana?"

"ya.. tinggal jawab liburan sudah selesai." Ucap Jaejoong cuek

"kalau masalah cucu?"

"YAK JUNG.. KAU HOBI SEKALI MEMBUATKU KESAL. TIDAK ADA CUCU, ANAK, HAMIL, APALAGI MELAHIRKAN. DALAM MIMPIMU JUNG… KALAU KAU MAU, KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL..." Ucap Jaejoong kesal

"boo, bisakah tidan berteriak. Dan berhentilah memanggilku Jung. Bagaimanpun aku suamimu dan aku lebih tua 4 tahun darimu."

"DAN KAU BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU BOO. Apa-apan itu seperti nama bocah dalam film katun."

"kau kan memang masih bocah"

"KAU… KENAPA KAU SEMAKIN MENYEBALKAN HAH. MENTANG-MENTANG KAU SUDAH MENIDURIKU, KAU MERASA MENANG HAH…DASAR JUNG BRENG…" belum sempat selesai dengan umpatannya, Yunho langsung membukam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

"sudah aku katakan. Berhenti memanggiku Jung. Kau bisa memanggilaku Oppa atau Yunnie seperti yang kau memanggilku semalam bagaimana? Kalau tidak aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"hu.. hukuman. JANGAN PERNAH MENGANCAMKU JU…" belum sempat selesai, bibir Jaejoong sudah bungkam kemabli olah Yunho

"sudah aku katakana Nyonya Jung. Kau akan mendapat hukuman jika tidak menurut. Dan kau sudah 2 kali mendapatkan hukuman itu. Atau kau memang sengaja memanggilku Jung, biar aku menciummu begitu?"

"KAU… AKH… AKU BISA GILA…. Lebih baik aku tidur. Dan jangan coba macam-macam" ancam Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya Yunho sudah bisa sedikit menguasai Yoeja keras kepala ini. Dan Yunho juga ikut terlelap. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong belum benar-benar tidur. Dia meraba bibirnya yang dicium Yunho. Jaejoong merasa aneh tapi.."apa yang aku fikirkan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila"

-AedaSha-

Kini Yunjae sudah keluar dari hotel. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil…

"Yunho Oppaa…"

T.B.C

Aku bawa ff baru. Padahal ff "HOPE IN LOVE" belum selesai. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkannya kok. Terima kasih buar reader yang udah baca dan silahkan review untuk untuk menuangkan pendapat kalian tentang ff ku ini. Maaf kalau masih berantakan… masih pemula.

Buat reader yang belum baca "HOPE IN LOVE" (chap1&2), dipersilahkan juga dan kalau ada saran atau apapun silahkan di review. (moduspromosi… ^-^).

Aku merasa bahagia banget kalau ada yang review. Biarpun Cuma nulis "next" atau "lanjut". Setidaknya kalian memberikan respon terhadap ff ku yang abal-abal bin aneh ini.

Aku juga mau mohon maaf lahir bathin, kan ntar lagi mau puasa Ramadhan. Dimaafin ya… para reader yang baik hati….

Terima kasih ^_^

27 juni 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : HATE OR LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast : YUNAE, SICHUL

Genre : family, romance (pokoknya genrenya campur-campur)

Warning : GS buat para uke

CHAPTER 2

Kini Yunjae sudah keluar dari hotel. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil…

"Yunho Oppaa…" Yunho langsung melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"eh… hi Vic, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa yang kamu lakukan disisni?" tanya Yunho ramah

"aku lagi ada pemotretan disini. Dan kebetulan ketemu Oppa. Kita memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan Oppa semakain… Tampan" ucap Victoria. Victoria adalah teman lama Yunho. Yunho merupakan sunbae Victoria di sekolah. Mereka saling dekat ketika Victoria banyak membantu Yunho dalam hal apapun termasuk financial, maklumlah Yunho hanya anak yatim piatu. Biarpun Yunho mendapatkan beasisiwa di sekolahnya, tetap saja dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya ditanggung sendiri dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya Yunho bekerja paruh waktu. Karena kepintaran Yunho, Victoria juga meminta Yunho untuk menjadi guru privatnya, biarpun Cuma modus agar lebih dekat dengan Yunho.

"kau juga semakin cantik Vic. Sepertimya kau semakin sibuk dengan pemotertan."

"ya… lumayanlah… ini salah satu cita-citaku dari dulu ingin mejadi model"

"aku yakin kau akan menjadi model yang sukses. Sekarang saja kau sudah sering muncul di berbagai majalah dan iklan." Puji Yunho

"wahh… ternyata Oppa masih perhatian kepadaku. Aku kira Oppa sudah melupakanku."

"mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Kita kan teman baik"

"teman? Mm.. ya .. kita teman. Tapi teman special kan?"

"mm.. yaa.. bisa dibilang teman special."

Dan sepertinya mereka melupakan seorang yang dari tadi melihat keakrapan Yunho dan Victoria dengan wajah yang kesal. Ya dia adalah Jaejoong yang merasa tidak dianggap oleh 2 orang yang lagi bernostagia.

"Yunho Oppa lagi apa di sini?" tanya Victoria

"ohh… aku Cuma lagi liburan"

"liburan? Sendiri?"

"tidak, aku berdua dengan…" Yunho baru ingat bahwa dia mengabaikan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak kesal. Lihat saja bibir yang sudah sangat maju, tangan dilipatkan ke dada dengan ekspresi yang tidak bersahabat. Sepertinya Yunho harus bersiap mendengar teriakan Jaejoong nantinya.

"Jae.. kenalkan, ini Victoria. Dia temanku" ucap Yunho memperkenalkan Victoria

"anyounghaseyo, Victoria imnida" sapa Victoria. Tapi Jaejoong hanya memandang sinis kearah Victoria

"dia siapamu Yunho?" tanya Victoria

"dia… mmm… dia…" tiba-tiba Jaejoong langsung menyela pekataan Yunho

"saya CHOI JAEJOONG, dan DIA adalah ASISTEN SAYA" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada penekanan. Yunho hanya menghela napas atas sikap Jaejoong. Yunho juga tahu, Jaejoong tidak akan mengakui statusnya kepada oranag lain"

"Choi Jaejoong?, kau bukannya anak Choi Siwon yang terkenal itukan?" tebak Victoria

"ternyata aku lebih terkenal darimu" sindir Jaejoong

"tentu saja kau terkenal, selain anak dari Choi Siwon pengusaha sukses itu, kau juga terkenal dengan kelakuan anehmu diluar sana" ucap Victoria enteng. Sedangkan Jaejoong wajahnya sudah memerah menahan kekesalnnya. Melihat keadaan Jeejoong yang tidak bersahabat, Yunho dengan cepat mengalihkan keadaan.

"sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang Vic" ucap Yunho

"Oppa mau pergi kemana?"

"aku akan kembali ke Seoul"

"sayang sekali padahal kita bisa berlibur bersama disini, tapi tidak apa. Sampai jumpa di seoul Yunho Oppa "

"ne… Bye Vic" ucap Yunho sambil membawa Jaejoong pergi sebelum mengamuk dihadapan Victoria

-AedaSha-

Kini Yunjae telah sampai diapartemen mereka. Sepanjang perjalan Jaejoong berada dalam level Mood terburuknya. Jaejoong banyak diam, jika Yunho bertanya Jaejoong akan menjawab dengan ketus. Yunho tidak mau membuat Jaejoong bertambah kesal. Sehingga dia bicara juga seminimal mungkin. Ya.. Yunho berfikir lebih baik diam daripada nantinya Jaejoong berteriak didepan umum. Itu akan lebih bahaya. Jaejoong langsung memasauki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. Yunho harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kelakuakuan istrinya.

-AedaSha-

"boo..." panggil Yunho didepan pintu kamar.

"boo.. buka pintunya? Apa kau masih tidur?." Yunho ingin mengambil baju kerjanya. Biarpun mereka beda kamar. Semua perlengkapan Yunho tetap berada dikamar utama mereka. Ini bertujuan agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan jika mereka sebenarnya tidak tidur sekamar. "Jonggie, bisa buka pintunya sebentar? Akau hanya ingin mengambil bajuku"

"Jongg.,.."

"YAK! KENAPA KAU BERISIK SEKALI PAGI-PAGI HAH?"

"aku hanya ingin mengambil bajuku, dan tumben kau mengunci pintunya."

"TERSERAH PADAKU!. AKU INGIR BERJAGA-JAGA JIKA KAU MAU MEMPERKOSAKU WAKTU AKU SEDANG TIDUR.." Yunho tidak perduli dengan ocehan Jaejoong dan Yunho bergegas masuk dan mengambil bajunya. Dan Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa Yunho hanya memakai handuk. Sehingga Jaejoong dapat melihat tubuh atas Yunho yang atletis. Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Harus diakui tubuh Yunho sangat …sexy.

"boo…boo…" Jaejoong tersentak. Ah sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu terpesona.

"ke…kenapa kau ti.. ti…dak memakai baju? KAU MAU PAMER HAH? DASAR BERUANG MESUM" ucap Jaejoong sambil menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"bajuku kan ada dikamar ini. makanya aku mau mengambilnya. Sebelumnya juga seperti ini, ha… mungkin kau tidak pernah melihat, kreana kau masih tidur"

"benarkah? Jadi selama ini kau hanya memaki handuk kekamar ini" tanya Jaejoong polos

"tentu saja, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah. Oh.. apa mungkin kau kagum melihatku. Tenang Baby, bukankah kau sudah memilkinya. Kapanpun kau mau aku siap memberiaknnya, atau… kau menginginkan sekarang" goda Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho punya hobi baru yaitu mari menggoda Nyonya Jung.

"APA KATAMU? JANGAN BERMIMPI! DAN AKU PASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENYENTUHKU LAGI!" acap Jaejoong kesal dengan wajh memerah

"benarkah, tapi bagaimana jika kau yang memintanya. Seperti kemarin, bukankah kau yang memintanya?"

"KAU…. KAU MAU MATI HAH…? DASAR JUNG BRENG….." dan terjadilah pertemuan dua bibir kembali. Sepertinya Jaejoong harus menerima hukumannya di pagi hari.

"kau sepertinya ketagihan dengan bibirku Boo" ucap Yunho setelah mengecup bibir istrinya

"KAU…. SUDAH CEPAT SANA PERGI DARI HADAPANKU. KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MUAK…" dan Jaejoong mendorong Yunho keluar dari kamarnya sambil menstabilkan jantungnya.

-AedaSha-

"Jonggie, kapan aku mendapatkan keponakan?" tanya Kim Junsu yang merupakan sepupu dari Jaejoong. Kini mereka sedang berada di café.

"aish.. kau sama seperti Umma, selau membicarakan anak"

"tentu saja, orang yang sudah menikah tujuannya salah satu adalah memilki anak. Memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Junsu

"tidak, lagi pula akau tidak pernah meyetujui pernikahan ini dan aku sangat membenci Jung Yunho"

"kau tidak boleh begitu Jonggie. Tidak boleh terlalu benci apalagi dengan suami sendiri, nanti ucapanmu itu membalik. Atau kalau dia bosan dengan sikapmu, mungin dia akan meninggalkanmu nanti" nasihat Junsu

"meninggalkanku? Itulah yang akau harapkan. Semoga dia cepat pergi dari kehidupanku dan aku akan kembali dengan Hyunjoong Oppa"

" Aku dengar Hyunjoong memutusimu, padahal kau sangat mencintainya. Dan kau tahu Jonggie, dia sudah punya kekasih baru"

"be..benarkah Su-ie, ini semua karena si jung itu. Coba aku tidak menikah dengan si Jung itu, pasti aku dengan Hyunjoong Oppa masih bersama sampai sekarang."

"dasar keras kepala. Aku harap Yunho Oppa sabar menghadapi sikapmu itu"

"aishh… jangan sok prihatin Su-ie. Lebih baik kau mengurusi kekasih jidatmu yang super mesum dan playboy itu"

"aku bukan kekasihnya… Jonggie"

"jangan coba membohongiku Su-ie, aku tahu kau menyukai si Jidat itu kan?, dasar payah.." ucap Jaejoong, sedangkan Junsu wajahnya sudah memerah.

"ke..kenapa jadi mem..membicarakannya, Sudahlah. Eh… bukankah itu Yunho Oppa, dia dengan siapa tu?" ucap Junsu, Jaejoongpun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho bersama dengan seorang yoeja dan mereka menempati salah satu meja yang kosong. Jaejoong memperhatikan yoeja tersebut dan akhirnya dia ingat dia adalah Victoria.

"aish.. yoeja itu lagi.." kesal Jaejoong

"jonggie kau kenal yoeja itu" tanya Junsu

"ah… tidak"

"wah.. sepertinya mereka sangat dekat. Jonggie kau harus berhati-hati."

"kenapa harus berhati-hati, memangnya akau mencuri"

"kau ini… perhatikan mereka. Aku rasa Yunho sudah bosan denganmu. Kau lihat bahkan dia mendapatkan yoeja yang lebih sexy darimu wajahnya juga cantik. Ah.. tidak kusangka Yunho Oppa pandai memilih." Junsu memanas-manasi Jaejoong

"kau berisik Su-ie… kenapa kau malah memperhatikan mereka dan memuji Yoeja itu. Kau mau menyindirku hah?"

"aku tidak menyindirmu, kau saja yang merasa. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat yoeja itu benar-benar sempurna. Tidak sepertimu, lihatlah penampilanmu. Apa-apaan itu, selalu berdandan ala kadarnya." Sindir Junsu

"yak.. dandanan akau seperti ini saja semua orang sudah mengagumiku."

"dasar pede… bahkan yoeja itu lebih sexy dan yang pasti lebih…montok. Sedangkan kau.. ?" Junsu memandang Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah "ah.. sudahlah…"

"YAK…KIM JUNSU, KENAPA KAU SEMAKIN MENYEBALKAN HAH… KAU ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN SI JUNG PABO ITU!" teriak Jaejoong. Rupanya Jaejoong emosi mendengar sindiran sepupunya itu

"jonggie… tenanglah, kenapa berteriak. Tidak enak dilahat orang"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. LAGIPULA INI SEMUA KARENAMU…"

Saat Jaeoong betreriak dan menarik perhatian sekitar tidak terkeculai Yunho dan Victoria.

"Oppa bukankah dia Choi Jaejoong, hah lihatlah kelakuannya. Oppa, apa benar Oppa asistennya?" tanya Vivtoria tidak percaya

"hah.. ehh.. itu aku sebenarnya…" bingung Yunho

"aku mengerti. Pasti Oppa sangat tertekan dengan sikap anehnya selama ini. Tapi kenapa Oppa mau jadi asisiten yoeja itu. Oppa kan lulusan S2, rasanya agak aneh…"

"mm..lebih baik aku kesana dulu Vic"

"aku ikut" victoria langsung melingkarkan lenganya dilengan Yunho.

"Jae..ada apa? kenapa beteriak?. Tidak malu diperhatikan orang-orang" Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho bersama Victoria semakin panas.

"APA PEDULIMU HAH… KAU TIDAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR." Kesal Jaejoong

"kau itu anak dari keluarga terhormat, tapi kenapa sikapmu tidak mencerminkan dari keluarga terhormat dan apa-apan itu suka berteriak di depan umum, aish..memalukan. Seharusnya kau juga menjaga nama baik keluargamu. Bukankah kau CHOI JAEJOONG." Sindir Victoria

"YAK… KAU TIDAK PERLU MENASEHATIKU. KAU URUS SAJA DIRIMU SENDIRI…KAU FIKIR KAU LEBIH BAIK DARIKU HAH…? KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG DIRIKU.."

"Jonggie sudahlah" ucap Junsu sambil menenangkan Jaejoong.

"sebaiknya kita pulang" ucap Yunho sambil membawa Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong memberontak

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG PABO… AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG. LEBIH BAIK KAU URUS SAJA KEKASIHMU ITU.. AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO!" Yunho sebenarnya sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho rasanya ingin memberikan hukuman terhadap bibir Jaejoong, tapi dia sadar tidak mungkin dilakukan di depan umum. Tanpa babibu, Yunho langsung mengangkat Jaejoong seperti mengangkat karung beras. Sedang Jaejoong semakin mengamuk dan memukul punggung Yunho.

"Vic, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku harus mengurus anak ini dulu." Yunho lansung pergi keluar café tersebut

"tapi Oppa…hah.. dasar yoeja pengganggu.."gerutu Victoria

"pengganggu?" tanya Junsu heran

"iya… coba tidak ada dia, pasti aku dan Yunho Oppa bisa membuat moment yang romantic"

"benarkah? Tapi aku rasa kaulah pengganggu" ucap Junsu langsung meninggalkan Victoria yang kebingungan.

-AedaSha-

Didalam perjalana Jaejoong terus mengumpat, tapi Yunho tidak peduli, dia terus melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen. Sampai di parkiran Yunho langsung menyeret Jaejoong tanpa peduli dengan Jaejoong yang kesakitan karena peregelangan tangannya di cengkaram erat oleh Yunho. Sesamapi di dalam apatemen..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH.. KAU MAU MENYAKITIKU HAH DASAR BRENG…" yunho langsung membungkam bibir Jaejoong yang dari tadi ingin dia lakuakan. Tapi kali ini bukan hukuman seperti biasa yang hanya pertemuan bibir Jaejoong dan Yunho, kini Yunho bertindak dedikit kasar dengan mengulum bibir Jaejoong lebih dalam dan menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar tidak bergerak tanpa peduli dengan berontakan Jaejoong yang sudah kehabisan nafas…

"hah…hah… kh..kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ha… tanganku juga sakit.." ucapa Jaejoong ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas dan melihat tangannya memerah

"sakit? Segitu saja sudah kesakiatan. Bagaimana perasaan orang tuamu selama ini dengan kelakuanmu itu?. " ucap Yunho dingin

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membawa orang tuaku?"

"kau memang benar-benar… tidak kah kau tahu perasaan orang tuamu selama ini? Anak yang mereka besarkan dan sayangi ternyata tumbuh menjadi Yoeja yang tidak tau etika. Kau harusnya bersyukur memilki orang tua lengkap yang masih memperhatikanmu sampai sekarang dan memberikan apaun yang kau mau. Dan seharusnya kau juga menjaga nama baik Appa dan Umma dengan sikapmu, bukan merusak nama mereka. Apakah kau tidak sadar kau telah menyakiti mereka? Kau boleh membenciku, tapi setidaknya kau harus bisa menjaga nama baik keluargamu"

"ternyata kau sudah pandai menasehatiku sekarang" ucap Jaejoong sinis

"ini juga untuk kebaikanmu Jae"

"kebaikanku? KEBAIKANKU DARI MANA? MANA ADA ORANG TUA YANG BAIK MEMAKSA MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK DICINTAINYA HAH.. APA ITU BAIK?" emosi Jaejoong

"Jae…mereka ingin kau berubah lebih baik"

"DENGAN MENIKAH DENGANMU? Hah.. sungguh lucu"

"kenapa kau sangat membenciku?"

"kau bertanya kenapa akau membencimu? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"tidakkah kau mau membuka hatimu untukku?" Yunho benar-benar bingung atas sikap Jaejoong kepadanya

"membuka hatiku? Kau berharap akau mencintaimu? Atau… kau yang sudah mencintaiku?"

"itu…" Yunho Tidak daapt menjawanya

"hah.. ternyata benar kau mencintaiku… tapi.. JANGAN HARAP AKU MENCINTAIMU.. DALAM MIMPIMU SAJA. KARENA AKU SANGAT-SANGAT MEMBENCIMU.."

"bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak membenciku"

" cara agar agar aku tidak membencimu? benar.. kau ingin tahu?" tanya Jaejoong yang diangguki Yunho. "sebenarnya cukup mudah agar aku tidak membencimu. Kau… cukup CERAIKAN AKU" ucap Jaejoong dengan penekanan pada kata cerai. Sedangkan Yunho kaget mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"itu tidak mungkin Jae, bahkan kita baru menikah."

"JUSTRU KITA BARU MENIKAH… DENGAN KITA BERCERAI SEMUA AKAN SELESAI. KAU MENGERTI? LEBIH CEPAT BERCERAI LEBIH…HUWEKK…." tiba-Tiba Jaejoong merasa mual dan berlari kekamar mandi. Yunho yang melihatnya mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Jae.. Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho mencoba mengusap Punggung Jaejoong

"jangan coba-coba perhatian denganku Huweekk…huwekkk…"

"lebih baik kita kedokter sekarang Boo" ucap Yunho yang melihat wajah pucat istrinya. Tiba-tiba

"BOO…bangun Boo…" Yunho panic ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba pingsan dan mengangkat tubuh istrinya kekamar dan menghubungi dokter.

-AedaSha-

"bagaiman keadaan anak saya Dok. Dia sakit apa Dok"" tanya Heechul. Heechul dan siwon langsung datang keapartemen Yunjae ketika mendapat telepon dari Yunho bahwa Jaejoong pingsan. Dan mereka kini berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih dikamar.

"anak anda tidak sakit Nyonya, tapi.." ucap dokter tampan bernama Lee Donghae tersebut

"tapi apa Dokter Lee?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"SELAMAT… anda akan mendapatka cucu" ucap dokter Lee sambil tersenyun

"APAAAA.." teriak ketiganya

"a..apa i…itu benar Dok… berarti saya akan menjadi seorang Appa?" tanya Yunho. Ada rasa tidak percaya jika dia benar-benar akan menjadi seorang Appa

"ne.."

-AedaSha-

Jaejoong sudah mulai sadar, matanya melihat sekitar dan dia tahu bahwa dia dikamarnya. Saat ingin duduk kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Jonggie? Jonggie sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit?" tannya Heechul yang memasuki kamar yang memang berniat melihat keadaan Jaejoong

"kepala Jonggie pusing Umma"

"lebih baik Jonggie berbaring dan isrtirahat saja dulu, biar Umma bawakan bubur dan obat" ucap Heechul

"Umma kenapa disini" heran Jaejoong ketika Ummnya yang berada di apartemennya

"ahh… tadi Jonggie pingasan. Yunho yang menghubungi Umma."

"Pingsan? Apa Jonggie mengidap sakit berbahaya Umma? Huwee…Umma…. Jonggie masih muda belum mau mati sekarang.." tangis Jaejoong

"aishh….apa yang kau katakan. Siapa bilang kau sakit berbahaya, sudahlah tanya suamimu saja" Heechulpun keluar dai kamar dan mehyuruh Yunho menemani Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau sudah sadar"

"kau bisa lihat sendiri! Mm… Jung apa benar aku pingsan tadi? Apa aku mengidap sakit bebrbahaya?"

"…" Yunho tidak menjawab

"HEI.. KAU TULI HAH…"kesal Jaejoong karena Yunho tidak menjawab

"tidak bisakah kau berkata lembut, jika Umma Appa mendengar bagaimana? Dan aku sudah pernah katakana jangan pernah memenggilku Jung. aku tidak mau menghukummu sekarang dalam keadaan seperti ini apalagi ada orang tuamu"

"ckk.. sudahlah jangan bertele-tele, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

"aku harap kau baik-baik saja setelah mendengar semuanya. Dan kau harus berjanji untuk kesehatanmu dan merubah semua kebiasaan burukmu termasuk berteriak.."

"YAK…CEPAT KATAKAN.. APA SEBENARNYA YANG TERJADI?" kesal Jaejoong tidak sabaran

"baru saja aku ingatkan… hah…bagaimana nasib anak kita bila mendengar teriakan Ummanya terus."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? ANAK? ANAK SIAPA? APA HUBUNGAN ANAK DENGAN TERIAKANKU HAH…"

"YAK JUNG JAEJOONG, KENAPA BERTERIAK DIDEPAN SUAMIMU HAH…?" teriak Heechul. Heechul memasuki kamar sambil membawa nampan diikuti Siwion

"eh… Umma… abisnya si Jung itu menyebalkan Umma. Dari tadi Jonggie bertanya, tapi jawabannya memutar-mutar"

"siapa yang kau katakana 'si Jung'? sopanlah sedikit dengan suamimu. Memangnya kau tidak punya panggilan sayang untuknya?" ucap Siwon

"ah…itu… ten…tentu saja ada Appa. Iyakan… YUNNIE?" Ucap Jaejoong. Bagaimanpun Jaejoong tidak mau orang tuanya tahu akan sikapnya dengan Yunho selama ini.

"Yunnie? Wahhh… kalian sweet sekali" ucap heechul senang. Sedangkan Jaejoong merutuki sikap Ummanya

"Umma sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jonggie?"

"hah..Umma sebenarnya masih tidak percaya tapi ternyata Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa Umma. Jonggie tahu? Sekarang Jonggie sedang HAMIL dan itu berarti Umma akan menimang cucu. Terima kasih sayang sudah memenuhi permintaan Umma" Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong membatu mendengar perkatann Ummanya. "HAMILL?" fikir Jaejoong Shock.

"Hiks… Hikss.." mendengar isakan anaknya, Heechul melepas pelukannya

"kenapa menangis? Umma tahu Jonggie pasti sangat bahagikan. Sebentar lagi Jonggei akan menjadi Umma. Hah.. waktu berjalan sangat cepat, padahal…."

Heechul sibuk berceloteh ria, Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis, bukan menangis bahagia yang dikira Ummanya melainkan menangisi keadaannya sekarang. Hamil adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Sedangkan Yunho yang tahu makna tangisan Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela nafas. Sepertinya kehidupan Jung Yunho akan berjalan sangat berat… Jaejoong menapat Yunho disela tangisannya "KAU AKAN MATI JUNG…!" itulah yang Yunho tangkap dari tatapan istrinya.

T.B.C

Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah baca, memfaforitkan, memfollow terutama para reader yang sudah memberikan Review untuk ff ku ini.

Maaf jika ff ku ini ceritnya kurang memuaskan dan banyak Typo disana-sini.

Tanggal 15 Juli aku Ulang Tahun… Adakah yang mau memberikanku hadiah? (ngarep). Kalau gitu aku aja yang minta hadiah kepada para reader. Hadiahnya ga mahal kok. Cuma minta REVIEW aja.. he…he…

Terima kasih ^-^

12 Juli 2014

**Spesial Thank's**

**destianidhesthy, Ai Rin Lee, leeChunnie, ShinshinKyukyu, Ineedtohateyou, Jung sajangnim, lieskas407, exindira, joongmax, myflowerlady3, Silent Reader, sachan, Guest, ruixi, .562, YunJoong, Rukiasakura, Milkyu, Riena, akiramia44, hana, Kim RyeoSung342409, jaeho love, Unnie Dongsaeng, holepink, siska232, Manaka Chan, babychokyu, nabratz, azahra88, aprilyarahmadani**


End file.
